Two Stone Statues
by HereTakeMySweater
Summary: I opened my eyes, looking up and saw snowflakes starting to descend slowly from the sky. That was the last thing I saw before I slowly fell asleep, or maybe I was losing consciousness… I couldn’t remember anything either way. Full summary inside.


**_Summary: Roxie's boyfriend has dumped her, and now she has been living on the streets for almost a month. When she passes out due to lasck of food near Avenue B, Mark, Roger and Mimi find her and bring her to the loft. She couldn't fit in better with the boho gang, and romance blossoms between her and Mark._**

**Roxie POV**

What do you do when your boyfriend breaks up with you, and leaves you with no place to live? You live on the streets, that's what. I really hate him! How could he do this to me? He used to tell me every single day how much he loved me, and how much he wanted me to go away with him and get married. I wasn't ready for marriage, but I guess that wasn't good enough for him. I caught him cheating on me with some blonde slut! Well, after that, we got into a huge fight, and he threw me out. Now I'm alone, living on the streets of New York, barely getting through each day.

"Roger! Mimi!" I heard a voice yelling from the fire escape on the top floor of the building across the street. He was obviously calling out for someone, looking for them. He called out again, a look of concern on his face. I sat on the ground, feeling suddenly dizzy. Probably from lack of food. I leaned against a brick building, letting out a soft moan. I couldn't feel my legs or my hands. I opened my eyes, looking up and saw snowflakes starting to descend slowly from the sky. That was the last thing I saw before I slowly fell asleep, or maybe I was losing consciousness… I couldn't remember anything either way.

"_**Roger!"**_ _Roger, Roger, Roger…._ The voice echoed in my head. _**"Mimi!"**__ Mimi, Mimi, Mimi…_The voice sounded closer this time. "Where are you!?" It didn't echo this time. I let out a moan, my head was pounding. Was I hallucinating? Because then the voice disappeared. I couldn't hear it for what seemed like an eternity. I tried moving; keeping my eyes closed, and let out another moan. My body ached all over. Then I heard the voice again. "Are you okay?" It was a male voice. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw multiple nerdy looking red heads all merge into one. There he was, my guardian angel? My knight in shining armor? Certainly not.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. All he received as a reply was another moan. He helped me sit up, while still trying to hold on to an ancient looking video camera. Then I really looked at him. He was thin and pale with light orange hair and glasses with a thin frame. His eyes were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen. "What's your name?" he inquired.

"R-Ro-Roxie." I managed to say. I was shivering. All I had on were a pair of leggings with a short royal blue dress and a black cardigan. All of which were dingy and dirty from living on the streets for about three weeks. He took off his big brown jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders, but kept his striped scarf for himself. "Roxie, eh? That's kinda pretty. Oh, what am I saying, we need to get you some help!" he started rambling on. I slowly turned my head to one side, spotting two people walking together, arm in arm. A man and a young woman. "Roger! Mimi! I've been looking all over for you two! I need some help!" They both quickened their pace and soon got to us. The girl, Mimi, stood back while the man, Roger, came closer and looked at me.

"She's definitely in bad shape. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Well, we can't just leave her here. We should take her back to the loft." The guy replied. Roger gave an affirmative nod, and then turned to Mimi.

"Take Mark's camera." Roger told her. Mark. It seemed to be the perfect name for the skinny little guy. It just suited him. It was so easy to say, too, just a simple name for a simple looking guy. The two guys together easily carried me -a total of about 95 pounds- up into a large cozy looking home. I guessed that this was where Mark lived. Mimi followed them with Mark's camera in under one arm. They set me on the couch, not even bothering to remove my scuffed up, navy colored Doc Martens. I could barely move. My entire body was numb and achy at the same time. I shivered; it was cold in the loft. I heard the three chatting, talking about things that they could do to help me. "I'll go buy some fire wood" Roger said. "I'll get her something to eat." Mimi said next. Mark decided that he would stay with me, in case something happened, which wasn't very likely. He got me a blanket and tucked it around me, while I still shivered. At least I could think enough to talk now.

"So, you're a filmmaker?" I asked him. He gave a little laugh.

"Aspiring." He replied. I nodded, trying to think of something to keep the conversation going. I looked at him; he looked as if he would break down crying any second.

"Is something wrong…?" I asked him. He looked me directly in the eyes.

"It's just…I've had a similar thing happen to a friend of mine. She almost died after living on the streets." My eyes widened. I didn't mean to upset him…

"I'm perfectly fine I told him. And plus, you barely know me…" I kept on going.

"That doesn't matter. You sure you're alright?" He really did look concerned.

I gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." He smiled back at me. "But I think we should both get some rest." I turned over a little, finally being able to move a bit, and shut my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

*****

I woke up to find the loft was light. I had slept through the night, and now it was morning. I heard a soft tune coming from somewhere nearby and noticed that it was a little warmer. I looked over to see Roger humming while tending to a fire burning in an old metal trash can. "Morning." He said to me, and went back to the fire.

I sat up and saw Mark fast asleep in the sofa chair next to me. He looked so peaceful. "Hey Roger…why did you guys let me stay here? I mean, I could have been a crazy bag lady, or a thief for all you guys knew." I said. He just laughed at me.

"What? A pretty girl like you?" he smiled a little. "Trust me, even if you were crazy, we've dealt with a lot worse." The smile on his face quickly faded as he remembered the year that they had lost Angel, and had almost lost Mimi.

**Roger's POV. **

Why had we helped her? Why had I helped Mark help her? Maybe it was the way Mark looked at her, like she was a puppy dog beaten in the street. You immediately want to love that little puppy and keep it for your own. She put her feet on the floor, she was still wearing a pair of Doc Martens. We hadn't bothered to take them off of her last night, and of course, her feet probably would have frozen off of her body if we would have taken them off. "Is something wrong?" she broke my train of thought. I smiled at her, looking into her bright blue eyes.

"I'm fine." I said. "You just remind me of a friend."

"Tell me about your friend?" she asked. I looked at her and shook my head, brushing back my blonde hair as it fell into my face.

"I'd rather not." I told her. "She, um, died a while back." I fought back tears as I remembered the first time I had seen Angel, the first time I had gone to Life Support and Angel had held me close, and even the time when Angel broke us back into our apartment.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She replied, looking down at her feet. I smiled slightly and threw another piece of wood into the fire. Mark stirred and his eyes slowly opened as he looked around the room. His gaze finally stopped on Roxie and a smile spread across his face. Roxie cocked her head to one side, looking straight back at him. They seemed to be quite intrigued by each other, almost as if they were examining a stone statue, or a legendary piece of art. She actually looked a little bit like the Mona Lisa with her half-smile and her high cheek bones. The main differences were that her hair was shorter –in a kind of bob cut- and wavier, and her eyes were a piercing dark blue.

I don't know why I was thinking this, but the two of them would make a great couple.


End file.
